American Hurricane Season (P
This is Delcore's version of 2018 Atlantic and Pacific Hurricane Season! First listed are the actual results, 2nd half is my version of the results. REAL LIFE PACIFIC MH Aletta- 140mph MH Bud 130mph TS Carlotta 65mph TS Daniel 45mph TS Emilia 60mph H Fabio 110mph TS Gilma 40mph MH Hector 155mph TS Ileana 65mph H John 105mph TS Kristy 70mph MH Lane 160mph H Miriam 100mph MH Norman 150mph MH Olivia 130mph TS Paul 45mph MH Rosa 145mph MH Sergio 140mph MH Walaka 160mph TS Tara 65mph TS Vincente 50mph MH Willa 160mph TS Xavier 60mph ATLANTIC STS Alberto 65mph H Beryl 80mph H Chris 105mph TS Debby- 50mph TS Ernesto 45mph MH Florence 140mph TS Gordon 70mph H Helene 110mph H Isaac 75mph TS Joyce 50mph TS Kirk 60mph H Leslie 90mph MH Michael 155mph TS Nadine 65mph TS Oscar 105mph Delcore's Version ATLANTIC Alberto- Forms in Gulf of Mexico. Peak of 65mph Beryl- '''First Atlantic Hurricane! 90mph peak. Weakens over water before hitting Florida as a tropical storm. '''Chris- '''First Major Atlantic Hurricane! Travels up the east coast. Became a Cat 3 off of North Carolina, before briefly becoming a C4, only for 2 advisories. Quickly weakened as it moved north. 140mph peak. '''Debby- Tropical Storm that formed in the mid Atlantic. 50mph peak. Ernesto 2nd Major, second Cat 4. Forms in the Carribean, strengthening as it moves into the Gulf of Mexico. 150mph Peak. Florence- 'Very strong storm, reaching peak intensity offshore at 160mph, Hits Northern Florida as a cat 2. '''Gordon-' Small tropical storm that hit Louisiana and Arkansas. Only brought lots of rain to the SE. '''Helene- '''Small Hurricane that reached C1, no interaction with land. '''Isaac- '''A small C1, reaching 75mph, the storm only produced high surf in the Caribbean. '''Joyce- '''Fair sized storm, however was stronger than the last few, reaching a low C3 at 115mph, off of North Carolina. Produced strong winds in New England and Atlantic Canada. '''Kirk Another weak storm, only reaching 60mph. Hits Florida at PI Michael- '''2nd C5 storm (165mph peak), slashing Northern Florida at PI, did incredible damage to land and property. '''Nadine Small hurricane, however was able to pull off C2 peaking at 100mph. Oscar '''Small storm that reached a strong tropical storm, at 70mph. '''PACIFIC Aletta- Forms off Mexican Coast, First Major, 140mph Peak Bud- Forms with Aletta on the Mexican coast, 130mph peak. Carlotta- '''Forms south on the Mexican coast, and hits mexico at peak. 45mph. '''Daniel - A subtropical storm, off the coast of Sanora, heading north, only reached 60mph. Emilia- '''A strong hurricane that produced high surf in California. 120mph peak. '''Fabio- Strong C3, that also produced high surf to California and Baja California. Remnants went over Hawaii. Gilma- First C5 of the year! Reaches 175mph over the central Pacific, Just barley misses Hawaii. Hawaii recieves tropical storm conditions as Gilma passes due south. Hector- 2nd C5, Hits Hawaii during a volcanic eruption. Tropical storm conditions were felt on the big island. Crossed the international date line to become a rare hurricane and typhoon identified storm. Ileana C1 hurricane with 90mph winds that passed about a hundred miles offshore of Baja California. John- Weak subtropical storm that wonders over the central pacific basin before dissipating south of Alaska. Kristy- Small storm still made waves on Baja California, but stayed far offshore. Reached strong tropical storm status of 70mph. Lane- Powerful C5 storm that followed in Hector‘s footsteps, starting offshore of Baja California, eventually growing to 160mph, passed just south of Hawaii, giving them C1-2 equivalent conditions, and passed the international date line a week later onto the west pacific basin. Miriam- Rare 2nd in a row C5 hurricane, stayed offshore and did no harm other than abnormally higher tides. 165mph PI Norman- '''3rd C5 in a row, (A Trifecta) growing at record pace, became a powerful C5 at 175mph in just 8 advisories. No land interaction '''Olivia- '''Powerful C4 storm that slashed the upper Mexican Coast. 150mph peak. Was supposed to be the 4th C5 in a row, but eyewall replacement cycles retarded extra growth, and by time, high wind shear arrived weakening the storm. '''Paul C5 storm that actually hit California as a C1, did flood damage and minimal wind damage. Very historic storm. Peaked at 180mph, briefly after "easting Rosa for lunch". Rosa Tropical Storm coming off the heels of Paul, not much was readily available for use, didn't strengthen much. (was only 50 miles behind Paul! Paul eventually "ate" Rosa and attained its peak intensity before moving on.) Sergio Very high end C4, at 155mph, it slammed northern Mexico and then went on to batter the east coast later as a nor'easter. Walaka Powerful C5(175mph) that hit Hawaii dead on, "erasing" a whole island. Tara- Weak Tropical storm, only making waves. Vincente- '''Another small storm, reaching 75mph, only some rain and wind in Baja California. '''Willa Another C5 storm that blew Northern Mexico with powerful winds and days of flooding. Eventually storms made it to Florida, and then turned into a nor'easter a week after landfall. Xavier Late Season storm, small, and not costly. brought heavy rain to Mexico. Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:2018 Pacific hurricane season Category:Currently active seasons